


Snowy Mountains

by Jecari



Series: Buddiemas 2020 [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1 TV), Buddiemas 2020, Drabble, First Dates, M/M, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: When snowy mountains replace the city landscape as they drive to their destination, Eddie gets worried. This isn't what Eddie expected when Buck asked him out.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddiemas 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Buddiemas 2020





	Snowy Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> For the 10th day of [Buddiemas! ](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Sleds
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing [ The17stairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the17stairs), thank you so much!
> 
> Hope you like it ♥

When snowy mountains replace the city landscape as they drive to their destination, Eddie gets worried. This isn't what Eddie expected when Buck asked him out. 

"Sledding? Are we five?" Eddie groans, grumpy because he's freezing. 

Already sitting on the blue sled, Buck looks at Eddie with that beautiful smile Eddie can't resist. 

"Come on, it's going to be fun," Buck assures, patting the space between his legs. 

Rolling his eyes, Eddie sits between Buck's legs without hesitation. Buck has that effect on him, he takes him out of his comfort zone. Eddie has to admit that he enjoys it. 


End file.
